A pertinent issue in many computer systems is the system memory (also referred to as “main memory”). Here, as is understood in the art, a computing system operates by executing program code stored in system memory and reading/writing data that the program code operates on from/to system memory. As such, system memory is heavily utilized with many program code and data reads as well as many data writes over the course of the computing system's operation. Finding ways to improve system memory accessing performance is therefore a motivation of computing system engineers.